Compounding of a fluorine-containing compound such as a fluoroalkyl group containing compound as a modifier in resins or resin compositions improves their surface properties such as non-tackiness, leveling property, antistatic property, stainproofness, non-fogging property, water- and/or oil-repellency etc.
Widely used fluorine-containing compounds as the modifier are of single molecular type. Recently, polymers containing polyalkylene oxide group are also used as the modifier. One example of such the polymers is a copolymer of a fluorine-containing monomeric compound having a polyfluoroalkyl group and a polymerizable functional group (eg. a vinyl group) and a monomeric compound having a polyoxyalkylene group and a vinyl group.
The polymers can modify or improve the surface properties as described above to a certain degree by appropriately selecting kinds and proportion of the fluorine-containing compound and the compound copolymerizable therewith. However, the improvement of the surface properties is not practically satisfied.
As a result of the extensive study to find a good modifier of the surface properties of the resins or the resin compositions, it has now been found that a vinyl compound having both a polyfluoroalkyl group and a polyoxyalkylene group improves the surface properties greatly.